


Crestfallen

by I_Am_A_Potato



Series: Crestfallen [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amino prompt was "favorite word", I dunno how to tag lol, M/M, comment fanfic ideas maybe please?, pap mentioned but not really there, please i need content ideas, sad at the end i guess???, this is kinda short i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_A_Potato/pseuds/I_Am_A_Potato
Summary: Bad at summaries lmaoSans has a crush on Grillby, contemplates on telling him, then tells him.
Relationships: Grillby/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Crestfallen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924456
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Crestfallen

**_It hurt, to put it simply._ **

Sans was never the kind of guy that found much interest in romance aside from the puns he could make. He was too lazy to commit to much of anything, let alone a person. He never had the energy to do most things, having been dragged through countless horrible resets. He doesn't have the mental strength to deal with much.

Despite all this, despite how much romance doesn't peak his interest, he has fallen for someone. A close friend that he often visits is the subject of his newfound affection. They make his SOUL pound in his ribcage and his marrow warm. He can tell them anything and they wouldn't instantly judge him back. They make him feel better after he's hit his low points.

Sans never once revealed his attraction to that person. He fears the rejection he could possibly experience from them, so he has yet to tell them. He does not desire to ruin the friendship they have together by confessing his affections, so he remained silent about it. Why ruin something great?

The thoughts of them kept gnawing at the short skeleton constantly. That person, the one he felt such a strong attraction to, was his every waking thought. It was becoming a problem for him. He could no longer act normally around them. He began avoiding being around them to hide his affections. That only caused more problems.

Papyrus began growing concerned for Sans and has tried to confront him many times to find out what was wrong with him, but Sans denied anything was wrong each and every time. Telling him he had a crush on someone wouldn't help himself any and, chances are, Papyrus would go tell them about Sans "being too scared to say anything". That was the truth though. He was too scared to confess…

**_Hearing him say that left Sans feeling destroyed._ **

There wasn't much of a choice left. He couldn't keep ignoring the one his SOUL aches for so much and he couldn't keep ignoring his brother's questions about his odd behaviours as of late. He was scared. Honestly scared. He didn't want to confess, at least not yet, but he pushed on anyways.

Grillby's, the place he spent his days drinking ketchup and socializing with the regulars, and the place where his beloved stayed at almost 24/7. It felt unnaturally warm in there today. Was it just him? Was he outside for too long and hasn't adjusted to the temperature? He knows the real reason for how strange it feels.

He walked up to the bar and sat down by the counter, keeping his head low as the dreaded moment arrived. Could he actually do this? Could he really tell them how he feels? He could still back out of this. He could still wait. That thought was crushed however, for the one he has been avoiding most stands in front of him behind the counter.

It was Grillby. Grillby was the one that made Sans' knees weak and twisted his (metaphorical) stomach in knots. It was him, the only person Sans spent his time with, that caused his SOUL to churn and his ribs to rattle. The fiery bartender was the monster Sans harbored such strong romantic feelings for. It felt much warmer now.

Grillby did not bug Sans about his odd mannerisms like Papyrus did. He only gave Sans his usual and left him be for now. Sans knew the fire monster was being polite by giving him space. He was good at those things. If the short skeleton was so upset and sad over something, Grillby never forced him to speak. He waited until Sans was comfortable enough to talk about his problems.

Today was no different from one of those times. Grillby went along with his day and tended to his playing patrons, leaving Sans alone to collect his thoughts. This would happen often when Sans was upset or "shortcutted" into the building. Until Sans wanted to talk, the fire monster wanted to give him space and not bother him.

When the bar closed for the day and everyone left, Sans knew he had to tell him the truth about avoiding him. Grillby dimmed the lights and sat down next to Sans, illuminating the surrounding area and unintentionally warming Sans up. The short boss monster found the temperature Grillby provided to be soothing and slightly calmed his nerves.

"heya there grillbz." Sans kept his head looking down at his twiddling thumbs. "been, uh… been a while since we had one of these chats, huh?"

"You seem… bothered by something. Are you here to explain it?" Grillby's calming voice always seemed to make Sans feel at ease, but this time it did nothing more than stir strong magic in his SOUL.

"uh, well, yeah… i guess. i dunno…" He never once tried to look over at the other monster. If he looked at him or got any closer, he would chicken out and teleport away. "it's something i had to think long and hard about, and it's really important."

"Such a topic must be hard for you to talk about. You look quite nervous." The fiery bartender looked over at his little friend and saw the little twitches he gave off and the nervous hand movements. That help him know, and the fact Sans' SOUL was glowing slightly from under his shirt.

"i-i do? i didn't think i did." No more stalling with little bits of chatter. If he does not say it now, he won't have the courage to do it again at a later date. This is his  _ only _ chance to do this. "hey grillby, i… i, um…"

"It is okay, Sans. There is no rush. I will be patient and wait until you are ready to speak." 

"i… i really like… damnit, i can't do this…" Sans chickened out anyways and hopped off of the bar stool, shoving his hands into his pockets after putting his hood over his head. "m'sorry for wasting your time. i'm just going to head home."

"Sans, wait…" Grillby puts a hand on Sans' shoulder and immediately the skeleton moved away from the touch, albeit a bit too quickly.

He doesn't want to be here anymore. He wants to go hide and forget about all of this. He can't do this. He's too scared. He fears the rejection so badly to the point where his confidence is at zero percent. His SOUL can't handle this. The stress over this possibility is tremendous.

Grillby attempts to grab hold of Sans again and the skeleton dodged, trying to make a run for the door. His speed apparently wasn't enough to outrun the man he is trying to escape from. The fire monster locked the door and grabbed hold of both of Sans' shoulders, forcing him to look up at him.

"You can't just run from your problems, Sans. You need to tell me what's wrong!"

"i like you, goddamnit!" The little boss monster forcefully shoved Grillby off of him and tried to cover his face, his cheekbones flushed blue and tears in the corners of his eyes. He took a few breaths before trying to speak again. "i… i like you, okay grillby? love you even…"

"You… what?" Grillby didn't expect this response from his skeleton friend and waited to hear more.

"it's… been this way for a long time, grillbz. you always listen to me when I can't really depend on anyone else to help, you don't judge me for my stats… hell, you don't even hound me for my tab." Sans tries his best to put on a little smile. "i feel all… all warm and safe around you. your voice makes my magic calm down when i'm upset and sounds so relaxing. your smile lights up my little dark world. i… i'm no good with talking 'bout these things, sorry…"

"Sans, I…" Grillby's expression seemed to sadden a little while Sans looked up at him for a return of those affections. 

Sans' eyes widen at the response he received and tears flowed freely down his cheeks. His SOUL hurt and felt like breaking after hearing Grillby's return.

**_"I'm sorry, but… I don't feel the same way…"_ **


End file.
